Noralise
by RefuseToSinkxox
Summary: I love the pair Nora x Marylouise, so I started writing this on tumblr, and then moved it to here.


**Marylouise;**

 _It was never easy back then, back when we had to hide, when we weren't even aloud to look at each other a certain way. We hid because we knew others couldn't know, that they wouldn't understand. That they would judge us no matter if it was real love or not._

 _Nora never really did mind. She said they could stare if they wanted, judge her if they wanted, that she knew how she felt about me. I was always the problem, the one who wouldn't hold her hand in the streets or kiss her on the cheek in front of someone, not even our family. I was scared._

 _When we were turned, I never did change my mind. We kept it hidden, even though we could kill anyone who said something to us, and only told each other the truth in the dark of the night. I had never felt like that for someone before, how much of a hold she had of me scared me, but I know I'd never feel like this for anyone ever again._

Now we stood in the 21st century, where no one seemed to care if I showed everyone how much I loved her, where I could hold her hand and kiss her in the middle of the street. I was still scared of the sly looks and whispering behind our backs, but she wasn't. She told me she loved me, she held my hand, she kissed my cheek, she did whatever she wanted, so I did too.

We were sitting on the salvatores' couch, her legs resting on top of mine. Just by our legs touching, I felt the spark between us, like my legs would fall off if she ever moved away from me. She was talking to Valerie about something, but I stopped listening when Valerie started complaining. Instead, I focused on her, on her sparkling eyes laughing at something stupid Valerie said, at how her hair is always bouncy, even early in the morning. She was evil, I knew that, I knew she loved watching the life leave someone's eyes, but so did I, I loved her dark heart, the heart I held so dear to mine.

"Louise" she said, smiling over at me.

"Yes dearling?"

"Let's go for a walk"

* * *

 **Nora;**

 _I could tell by the way she held my hand she didn't want to. She wasn't used to this century, she thought people would hate her for loving me, but I knew differently. So I held her hand and kissed her whenever I wanted to because I could. I love marylouise, I love how stubborn she can be sometimes, but how she can love me no matter all my faults. How she likes hurting people, but would never let anyone lay a single finger on me. She's the only one I love, and have ever loved, my entire life. I would do anything for her, and I know she'd do anything for me._

She stood in front of me. Other people probably wouldn't notice, but as soon as the older Salvatore brother stepped out of an alleyway, she inched in front of me. She was so protective, and others usually don't see it, but as soon as she thinks I'm in danger, she steps in front of me. He started talking, threatening us..

" look, I understand you guys are big shots, and everyone was scared of your magic or whatever, but we're not" he said, acting like he wasn't the slightest bit nervous of standing so close to Marylouise, that being only a few feet from someone like her didn't scare him.

A girl stood to the side of him, she was dark skinned and wore a hard face. She must be something special, probably a witch by the look of her. Both the Salvatore and the witch's hands were clutched into fists, like they expected us to jump them at any moment.

It was just me and Marylouise, we were walking around the abandoned town, talking and laughing about how sad and quaint this town was. I could spend hours with her, listening to her, looking at her, being with her. And then, out of no where, Lily's stupid son had to come ruin it all, someone always interrupts us.

I just wanted to kill him, to jump on him and rip his throat out right where he stood while his stupid witch watched in horror, too scared to do anything. But I could tell that wouldn't be the right thing to do, well not yet anyway, and I liked when Marylouise made others scared and uncomfortable, so I'll hold on the throat ripping, for now.

 **Marylouise;**

I knew I could take him, the older salvatore brother, I think lily called him Damon. He wasn't as strong as me, he had no powers, he wasn't as fast as me, yet he killed Malcolm. The witch is what made me rethink everything. She seemed strong, but if I could take Damon and Nora could take the witch, we should be fine. But I could hear someone else nearby, somewhere a little further away, and I didn't want to take on more than we could chew, not when Nora was here. So, I tried negotiation.

"You must be Damon Salvatore. Sorry about your town, and your house." I said, while Nora snickered behind me.

"That's fine, but we will get it back" he said with half a smile on his face. His eyes weren't as calm as he seemed, and they flickered between me and Nora.

" So, do you plan on killing us now? Or sneaking up on us later?"

"Oh right, sorry about your brother by the way. He was hurting Bonnie, and I wouldn't stand for that" he nodded his head toward the witch standing alongside him.

" So he started it? She didn't threaten him at all?" Nora said beside me, her voice thick with disgust.

" He attacked me" she said, and the hard face she wore before changed into hate. "We did what we had to do"

I could feel Nora tensing, but I didn't want to fight them. We would win, but the so-called peace would be interrupted and Lily would be mad.

"We're going now" I said, and started walking away, nudging Nora's arm so she'd follow behind me. She did, but I could feel her eyes piercing me from behind, she loves a good fight.

When we got far enough away, and I knew the Salvatore and witch were no longer near, I stopped walking to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to fight, but we couldn't just-" I started, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me from rambling on.

"It's okay, I get it. You think things through, most of the time, and I did want to rip him to shreds, but it wouldn't do any good." Nora said, looking down to make sure I was still holding onto her. "I might not agree with everything you do Marylouise, but I will always listen" I tilted her head up, and kissed her right then and there, in the middle of the street, because I could. Maybe I could get used to this century's way of thinking.

* * *

 **Nora;**

Mary Louise was gorgeous in the mornings. I always woke up before her, mostly to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could possibly be wrong because she was in the world. She never snored, and she always wrapped an arm protectively around me every night. I watched her until she woke up, then she kissed me, and my eyes fluttered shut, and her arm pulled me closer to her. She always wanted me close to her, but I didn't mind, I felt like I could be only at peace when next to her. She started kissing me harder, her other hand, the one not on the small of my back, running through my hair. I pushed her down onto the bed, and started kissing down her jaw line to her neck…

We both walked down stairs, her hand in mine until we reached the bottom step, where she let go to walk into the kitchen. I sat down at the table next to Valerie, while Louise started cooking for us. She always cooked for me, but she told me she didn't mind because I was one of the worst cooks she's ever seen. She made breakfast and, like always, Valerie complained because Louise didn't make her any, but I shut her up quickly enough with one glance. While we ate, Valerie left and I inched closer to her so I could lift my legs to lay on her lap. She ran her fingers gingerly up and down my legs, and I tried eating quietly with just a few quick breaths when her fingers went a little too far up.

When we were done eating, I stood up to properly sit on her lap. We were the only ones home, so I knew Louise wouldn't be too shy about kissing me in the open, like she usually was. I pressed my lips onto hers, and she wrapped her arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off the chair. I left her lips to kiss her cheek, and pushed her hair back to kiss further up her jaw line.

"You're so beautiful.." she whispered into my hair, and I smiled, backing away to look at her. She looked back at me with so much love, like I was the center of the world. She took a piece of my hair that had fallen in front of my face and pushed it behind my ear.

"I love you Marylouise"

"And I you"


End file.
